The Chess Game
by skullfarmer
Summary: Ron and Dumbledore attempt to play chess. In memory of Richard Harris. Complete


THE CHESS GAME  
By Ed Cowell  
  
-in memory of Richard Harris  
  
"When will she get here?" Ron's queen asked.   
Ron sighed,slumping in his seat.  
He glanced out the window. A burst of lightning streaked across the heavy  
clouds,hanging in the sky like the tatters of a burial shroud. It had been raining all day,the solemn drizzle reserved for funerals. A long,slow growl of thunder unfolded. Ron liked these noises better early in the morning,at the edge of consciousness.  
"Maybe she forgot."  
"I'm already in a mood," the queen warned.  
Fingertips brushed over Ron's shoulder.  
He looked up. "Headmaster."  
Professor Dumbledore smiled down at him. He wore his usual purple robes; his  
wondrous hair, unbound, shone like white silk. "Mr. Weasley."  
"Have you seen Hermione,sir?"  
"I have not,Mr. Weasley."  
"We were supposed to have a match."  
"No doubt she's lost herself in a fascinating book." He looked from Ron to the chess set to the empty chair. "May I?"  
"Sure."  
"I've played a few games of chess in my day," he said. The chair scraped   
across the floor as he pulled it back. He eased himself down,and smiled at Ron over the tops of his half-moon glasses. His comforting blue eyes twinkled. "Word is,you're the man to beat around here."  
Ron grinned. "I'm undefeated."  
"Indeed. But we've never faced each other,have we?"   
"No,we haven't."  
"Right," he said. "White goes first. It's your move."  
"Mmm," Ron said. He moved his leftmost pawn up one square.  
"Ah. Very traditional move. A good one,though." He thought for a moment.  
Then he moved the centremost pawn.  
Ron moved the pawn with which he'd opened back to its original space.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Dunno. Experimenting,I guess."   
"I see." Thunder rumbled. Dumbledore waited for it to pass. He watched the storm for a moment,and then turned back to the chessboard. He moved the center pawn up another space.  
Immediately,Ron moved the leftmost pawn up to where it had been.  
A flash of lightning lit up the room.  
"First the light," Dumbledore said. "And then the noise."   
This time,the thunderclap rattled the windows.  
"I love thunderstorms," Dumbledore said. "Of course,I prefer sunshine to  
rain,but there's nothing like a good cleansing."  
"It was raining when I woke up."  
"I've heard you're a late sleeper."   
"I had breakfast and then came up here. What about you?"  
"My day has been quiet," he said. "No pressing matters needing attention,  
no owls from the Ministry. I ate breakfast in the Great Hall with my fellow  
professors and the students. There were pancakes and sausage and-"  
"-waffles with butter and real maple syrup..."  
"I had a glass of milk. Then I went for a stroll outside,and helped Hagrid plant more pumpkin seeds. We started to notice this wonderful smell...have you ever noticed the scent in the air before a thunderstorm?"  
"Lots of times."  
"We just sat there together,watching the storm roll in on the horizon."  
Dumbledore moved the pawn on the extreme right up one space.   
(Neither of them saw Professor McGonagall enter the library. She took   
one look at the two of them and left. The first people she ran into were  
Professors Hooch and Sprout. She would have thought Adrianna Sprout would  
be outside dancing naked in the rain,splattered with mud,but obviously she was mistaken. "Albus and Ron Weasley are going head to head in the library!"  
she exclaimed.)  
"-when it was obvious we were in for a cloudburst of unprecedented   
proportions,we collected Fang and he lent me an umbrella."  
"Must've been a big umbrella."  
"I opened it and a baby rabbit fell out of it."  
"Doesn't sound like Hagrid. Did it have fangs?"  
"Let's just say that it was an ornery little git."  
Ron's mouth fell open.  
"It's your move,you know."  
Ron moved the pawn up one space again.  
"I know you don't like hearing this," Dumbledore said,"But you so remind me  
of Charlie sometimes. Bill,no. Bill marches to his own tune."  
"Well...I usually don't. That's good,though. I mean,they're my brothers."  
"You prefer being known for your own accomplishments,Ron. That's fine.  
Having a brother myself,I've always respected your desires. You're one  
of the best chess players I've ever seen. Can any of your brothers attest  
to that?"  
"Nope," Ron said. "Oh,hey..."  
"Hey what?"  
"How is Aberforth?"  
Dumbledore's mustache twitched. His eyes rolled towards the ceiling.  
"He tried to marry a tree."  
"He tried to what?"  
"What can I say? He's omnisexual. Actually,the process of carnal union with a tree is called dendrophilism,but Aberforth...he heard about a woman in America who married a fifty-pound rock,and-"  
"Only in America."  
"I don't know," Dumbledore said. "I've been to America a number of times.  
Mainly to find books I haven't read or films that look interesting. The last chamber concert I attended was in America. The Cleveland Chamber Symphony...  
wonderful interpretations of Vivaldi and Stravinsky."  
"Stravinsky...my mom told me something about Stravinsky causing a riot?"  
Dumbledore nodded. "'The Rite Of Spring' caused a huge uproar. It was like  
nothing anyone had ever heard before. I happened to be in attendance when,  
as the muggles say,everything went down. I have a strange habit going to  
events where riots break out. You've heard of Salvador Dali?"  
"Sure."  
"What about Luis Bunuel?"  
"No,never."  
"Well,they collaborated on a film called UN CHIEN ANDALOU. They say that  
Bunuel had filled his pockets with rocks in case the audience attacked him."  
"Did they?"  
"No. Personally, I thought it was brilliant. But the film was deemed sacreligious and banned for a long time. Religion was one of Bunuel's favorite targets. Later,he and Dali made another film called L'AGE DOR.  
It was even more controversial than their first collaboration. I found  
it a wondrous experience. I recommend them both."  
Dumbledore picked up his left knight. He thought about a move.  
"If I put this down after I pick it up,would that violate a rule?"  
"According to professional chess rules,your opponent can complain. I won't."  
Dumbledore chuckled. He put the knight down.   
"Once I took Professor McGonagall to a baseball game-"  
"You went on a date with Professor McGonagall?"  
"No...she was curious about the game and I-"  
"You WENT on a DATE with Professor MCGONAGALL!"  
"Oh,all right. Yes, I showed Professor McGonagall a good time. Cleveland  
again. I don't know what it is about that place. We had dinner, and I took her to a baseball game. They designated it Nickel Beer Night-"  
"That was smart."  
"After we escaped,we went to see a film. YOUNG FRANKENSTEIN."  
"I've seen that one," Ron said,laughing. "'Put...the candle...BACK...'"  
Dumbledore's grin got wider.  
Then,he tilted his head. He stuck his palm towards Ron,as if he were signaling STOP. "Just curious," he said.  
Ron understood. He pressed his palm against Dumbledore's. The old man had beautiful hands. His fingers were long and smooth,palms warm to the touch.  
Of course,his hands dwarfed Ron's. "Not quite," Dumbledore said.  
Ron took his hands away,and as he did,he knocked one of his bishops off of  
the board. "Oops. I'll get it."  
He disappeared under the table.   
After a moment of rummaging,he exclaimed "Here is is."  
"That's my foot,Mr. Weasley."  
"Blimey."  
A flash of lightning stained the room blue-  
-and Dumbledore said "Ah. Hello,Miss Granger."   
Ron peered over the top of the desk. "You're late," he said.  
"Well,The stairs kept moving around." She sat across from Dumbledore. "It was like the castle itself was playing a game with me. Does that sound too strange?"  
"No. It sounds perfectly normal. Hogwarts knows you,Miss Granger."   
"Uh...Hermione? Could you sit for a minute?"  
"I AM sitting,Ron."  
"Good. I'll be back soon,if the bathrooms haven't moved around."  
He exited with haste.  
Hermione watched him leave. Then she turned back,and looked down at the  
chessboard. Her head seemed heavy,as if some unhappy weight wore her down.  
"Is there something on your mind,Miss Granger?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Something always is."  
"Are you..." She frowned. "I don't know how to ask this."  
"Take your time. You have my full attention."  
She looked at her feet. When she looked back, he saw such sadness  
in her eyes. He felt an ache in his soul. "Do you believe in God?"  
"I believe in the power of music and literature. Of course,some magic  
involves the invocation of other gods and goddesses-"  
"Like Artemis and Diana at Beltane."  
"Precisely." He thought for a moment. "I want to believe in God. There are times when it's difficult. What is the matter,Miss Granger?"  
"I got an owl this morning from my parents. My grandmother is scheduled for colon cancer surgery today."  
His eyes widened. "That is serious. Well,by tonight,your grandmother will  
be in everyone's thoughts. I promise."   
"Thank you," she said. "Headmaster..."  
She looked almost afraid. She,the best student at Hogwarts,afraid to ask  
a question. He took her hands in his,and warmed them. This seemed to steel her.   
"Do you ever think about death?"  
"I have accepted the fact that,someday,I will die. I don't dwell on it. I  
prefer to concentrate on more important things. Beauty. Creativity. Art.  
Finding impossible answers to impossible questions."  
"I can't imagine this place without you," she whispered.  
"Do you really think I would leave this place? I am as much a part of  
Hogwarts as it is a part of me...but my true immortality lies in you and  
all the others who have ever walked these halls. I've always thought of   
you all as my own children."  
He wiped her tears away,and held a hand to her cheek.  
"Don't cry,Hermione. Especially not for me. I've lived a long life. The future may be uncertain,but I'm here now. I feel wonderful. I am of sound mind and body. All my parts work. The people around me are safe and content. That's all for which I could ask."  
"But what's left to do? Voldemort and his followers are dead. The wizarding world and the Muggle world are practically united-"  
"Exactly. This is not a time to mourn,it is a time to celebrate and relax. Besides,I hate seeing you cry. You have the loveliest eyes."  
"I can't help it," she said. "Sometimes you say the most beautiful things.  
There are times when I can't sleep at night,I think of your voice-"  
"And the sonorous droning puts you right out."  
Hermione laughed.   
"It's different with Harry,isn't it?"  
Dumbledore bowed his head. "Yes. It is. I will tell him  
the truth soon. I've wanted to tell him a thousand times,but I couldn't."   
"What?"  
"I'm...so afraid."  
"Of what?"  
"That he'll hate me."  
Hermione shook her head. "No. Not Harry. Harry loves you."  
"He does?"  
"You see so much. But you have no idea how much we all love you."  
He was visibly moved."Why...thank you,Miss Granger. I'll certainly remember that."  
Hermione reached towards him; Dumbledore accepted her into his arms and held her. Harry had told her about the terrifying aura of heat around him after he had blasted Barty Crouch. He was warm now,but this heat was much more friendly,for the two of them alone.   
"Sometimes I wish you were my granddaughter."  
"Sometimes I wish you were my grandfather," she said. "That's what  
you have to tell Harry. You're his grandfather."  
"Honestly,Hermione...just when I'm sure you can't amaze me again..."  
"I knew it," she said,practically vibrating with glee. "I knew it-"  
"How did you know?"  
"It just makes sense. I guess I've always known...Harry told me about seeing  
his family in the Mirror of Erised...if you hadn't interrupted him,he   
would have seen you. And then there was the time Harry fell off his broom  
when the Dementors were here and you got so angry-" she shuddered at the  
memory. "I had never seen you like that."  
"I apologize if I frightened you."  
"Frightened? I was astounded. You were pissed off. I thought the Dementors  
would vaporize into jelly at the sound of your voice. That's the first time  
I was really sure. Who saves Harry every time he's in trouble? You.  
Who raised Harry's spirits whenever he doubted himself? You."  
"You take much of the credit,as well,Hermione. Along with Ron,Hagrid,and   
a number of the faculty and students. We're just able to see Harry as   
a normal boy,which is all he wants. Not that I'm not awed by his mere  
presence-"  
"I know what you mean."  
"Why,Miss Granger," he said,eyes twinkling,"I had no idea."  
Hermione blushed.  
"Harry may be the best wizard on the planet right now," Dumbledore said,"But he's still growing up. He's still a boy."  
"Your grandson."  
"My grandson. Get used to hearing that. Soon everyone will know."  
"There's one thing I don't know."  
"One thing. It's always just one thing."  
"Who is Harry's grandmother?"  
He opened his mouth to speak-  
and Professor McGonagall glided into the room.  
"Ah. Professor McGonagall."  
"Albus-"  
"What is it?" Dumbledore asked. "Is Adrianna doing her interpretive raindance again?"  
Minerva flared her eyes at him. "She's on her way here."   
"I knew it," Hermione said. "I knew it."  
"Glad to hear it,Miss Granger. Albus,weren't you deep in a game with  
Ron Weasley?"  
"I certainly was."  
"Well,who won?"   
"No one. We were interrupted."   
Professor Moody clomped into the library,Madame Hooch at his side,her   
golden eyes awash in excitement.  
Behind them was none other than Harry Potter.  
"So what happened,Albus?" Moody asked.  
"Nothing yet,Alastor."  
"Weren't you deep in a game with Weasley?" Madame Hooch asked.  
"We were interrupted,Madame."  
"Ron couldn't handle the pressure," Hermione said. She heard Dumbledore  
stifle a laugh.  
"It could be hours before he comes back," Moody said,smirking.  
"Yes...the castle seems to be in a playful mood today," Dumbledore said.  
His magic eye roved backwards. Hermione thought it was both creepy and at the same time beyond cool that Professor Moody could literally see through the back of his own head. "Mr. Potter."  
"Professor," Harry said,nodding.   
Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall looked back; they both smiled at him.   
"Hi,Harry." Hermione said. Dumbledore nodded at him.  
"I passed Ron on the stairs," he said. "He was in a hurry."  
"Oh well," Moody said. "I suppose I'll come back later."  
He clunked out of the room,followed by Hooch and McGonagall.   
"See you later," Hermione said.  
"See you," Harry said as she left.  
When he turned back,Dumbledore was no longer sitting at the table.   
The chess pieces had been reset.  
He went to the window and watched the storm.  
After a while,Dumbledore emerged from the bookshelves with the tome for  
which he'd come-Newt Scamander's latest book,WHEN MAGICAL CREATURES ATTACK-under his arm.  
He saw Harry,standing in silence,watching the storm.  
No matter what happens,Harry,be happy. Stay just as you are. No one can hurt you now. I promise. No one will ever come between us. The world may not make sense,but you make perfect sense to me. I love you,Harry,and I'm not leaving this adventure for a long time.   
Dumbledore joined Harry at the window.  
He draped his arm around Harry's shoulders.  
"Care for a game of chess,Harry?"  
Harry smiled. "Okay," he said. 


End file.
